


Push Up Roses

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [15]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Roses, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Matthias waters his roses.





	Push Up Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Push Up Roses

“Growing roses reminds me to be careful if I don’t want to push up roses,” Matthias explained to Sabine as he watered the flowers she knew represented to him the thorn-thin line between life and death.


End file.
